Pasión nocturna
by Meliina
Summary: con la voracidad de una bestia la beso, una y otra vez sin dar lugar a las palabras,dejando salir en aquellos actos todo lo que no pudo decir,todo lo que siempre sintió.El amor fluía en las caricias, en el rose de sus pieles que se estremecían inexplicablemente,en la respiración entremezclada,en la ropa que era despojada y caía al suelo,en el gemido último que se perdía en la noche


Cuan herida ha resultado de esa batalla, otra vez quedó expuesta a la muerte por querer protegerlo, no logro entenderla. ¿Por qué se sacrifica sin pensarlo? ¿ Por qué siempre es por él?- pensaba Spear mientras la observaba desde lejos, sentada mirando las estrellas y vaya a saber en que pensaba. Él la observaba arrepentido por sus imprudencias en el pasado, el no haberla tratado con el respeto que merecía, se sentía un tonto.

¿Qué haces aquí Spear?- Lo sorprendió Koga irrumpiendo abruptamente sus pensamientos, he inmediatamente vio a Yuna a lo lejos. –¿Acaso estabas espiándola?- Spear no supo que decir, había sido descubierto.

¡¿Tu que haces aquí?!- intentó desviar la pregunta inicial.

Vine a pedirle algo a Yuna.- dijo Koga, automáticamente su compañero cambio su semblante a una total seriedad, mirada dura y sus palabras envistieron sin previo aviso al joven pegaso.

Está muy herida como para ayudarte a entrenar…- dijo al fin

¿Qué dices? – algo sorprendido

Solo te diré algo Pegaso, no sabes la suerte que tienes de tenerla a tu lado, deberías procurar cuidarla más… Mírala bien.- le dice manteniendo su seriedad

Koga aún en silencio volvió a verla, tenía vendajes por todas partes y algunos de ellos habían sido traspasados por la sangre. El también había sido herido, pero su recuperación era distinta, sucedía más rápido y su ansiedad por volverse fuerte, de proteger a la diosa y salvar al mundo no lo habían dejado ver con claridad. Sus amigos siempre se sacrificaban para que fuera él quien llegara a enfrentar al enemigo y el renombre y el prestigio solo era adjudicado al portador de la armadura de Pegaso. Era injusto y aun así ninguno de ellos le reclamo nada, no parecía importarles en absoluto. Se sintió mal.

-Ahora lo entiendes? se que si Yuna llegara a escucharme me mataría por lo que voy a decirte, pero ella es una mujer, una mujer muy fuerte, sí pero su cuerpo es más frágil que el tuyo, su cuerpo resistió a duras penas la batalla final. Pudo haber muerto. – Le dijo Spear comenzando a marcharse

Esas últimas palabras dejaron al joven atónito. ¡Cuánta razón tenía su compañero a reprocharle tales cosas!

¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?- preguntó más calmado, Spear se detuvo y le respondió sin mirarlo.

Ella me importa y quiero saber que estará bien a tu cuidado.

Ella también me importa- le dijo y en su cabeza comenzaron a pasar uno a uno los recuerdos de Yuna llegando en el momento justo para ayudarlo, fueron tantas veces que no se perdonaba haberlo olvidado.

A ella también le importas y mucho, así que piénsalo mejor la próxima vez.- dicho esto se marcho

Lo haré – dijo casi para sí y volvió su vista hacia donde estaba la joven pero ya no había nadie allí. Se extrañó de lo fugaz de su desaparición y decidió caminar por el bosque pensando en su breve charla con su compañero y en las heridas que tenía Yuna en ese momento.

Es raro encontrarte aquí, solo yo suelo venir- le dijo una mujer a sus espaldas. Koga la miró sorprendido se recostaba en un árbol para estar en pie.

Yuna, estas bien?- preguntó acercándose a ella pero ella solo sonrió.

No es nada, solo estoy algo cansada.- koga sonrió con amargura.

Vamos te llevaré a tu habitación, no te ves tan bien como dices- dijo cargándola, ella se resistió al principio diciendo que no era ninguna damisela en apuros, que estaba en perfecto estado que quería caminar hasta el río, pero koga era igual de terco y no la soltó la aprisionó más fuerte y Yuna solo se rindió a su fuerza. Era tarde en la noche y los pasillos estaban desiertos, la joven en sus brazos había hecho silencio de una vez por todas, se había quedado dormida. Definitivamente estaba exhausta.

Camino más tranquilo hacia la habitación de la joven, ella dormía sola en el cuarto así que no tenía que preocuparse de ser descubierto en esa situación tan fácil de malinterpretar.

Cerro la puerta y la recostó con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, pero él sin separase aun de ella se encontró con un par de ojos azules viéndolo fijamente.

Lo lamento, hice que me trajeras hasta aquí- dijo algo avergonzada de su estado. Koga le sonrió casi con ternura, Yuna había hecho la mirada a un lado y el joven tomo su rostro tímidamente, vacilante e hizo que volviera a verlo, temblaba ¿que iba a decirle?, el también sintió el cuerpo de aquella mujer temblar ante el contacto con su piel.

No te vayas… - le pidió y los tensos músculos de koga se relajaron y soltó un suspiro de alivio, ella había tenido el valor de pedirle que se quedara acompañándola. Koga se inclinó más hacia ella, clavo su mirada en ella, en sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo. Él ya no era el, era pasión pura y descontrolada que mordía su ser ansioso por salir y devorar el cuerpo frente a él, ella tampoco era ella era deseo y amor inescrupuloso. ¿ Que se interponía para consumar ese deseo de unión infinita? Nada.

Y con la voracidad de una bestia la beso, una y otra vez sin dar lugar a las palabras, dejando salir en aquellos actos todo lo que no pudo decir, todo lo que siempre sintió.

El amor fluía en las caricias, en el rose de sus pieles que se estremecían inexplicablemente, en la respiración entremezclada, en la ropa que era despojada y caía al suelo, en el gemido último que se perdía en la noche.

Ella clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su poseedor, se dejó recorrer por su boca hambrienta, se dejó embriagar por su olor que se impregnaba lentamente en todo su cuerpo, se entregó a la seducción de sus ojos y a la suavidad de su piel.

En la infinidad de un abrazo, el bebe de su cuello el perfume ahí se refugia del amenazante sol que los asecha, siente en sus cabellos las caricias proporcionadas por aquella mujer que le entrego todo. Le da un último beso antes de dormirse, suave, casi un rose tibio y ahora ella era la que yacía en su pecho huyendo del alba. La noche les pareció tan fugaz como un sueño.

La mañana los encontró así juntos en un abrazo y sus miradas que se cruzaban lo decían todo, tantas sensaciones descubiertas en una noche llegó a abrumarlos un poco.

Koga ahora lo entendía todo, las palabras de su compañero cobraban un total sentido. El se había enamorado de esa hermosa mujer que era Yuna, pero era a la vez consiente de lo que ella sentía por el caballero de pegaso y quiso intervenir por el bien de los dos, para que Koga se diera cuenta de lo que había en el más alla de la amistad que le tenía a la joven.

Ahora todo estaba hecho, el ya tenía un amor incondicional, que siempre estuvo ahí y nunca dijo nada. Ella era todo.

¿Cómo no reparé en ella antes?- pensaba mientras veía como el sol hacía resaltar su blanca piel y acariciaba su rostro, acababan de hacer algo que jamás pensaron pero aun así fue algo hermoso. -¿Como sigue esto? ¿Que puedo decirle? ¿Cómo podré verla a la cara?- todas estas preguntas lo abrumaron lo suficiente como para que se levantara y se vistiera rápido, la miró una última vez antes de irse recordando con lujo de detalles esa noche y se perdió por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación...


End file.
